In related art, as a technology for performing a burn-in test on a prescribed circuit structure such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, a technology related to a conductive contact unit in which a plurality of conductive contacts (contact probes) corresponding to an electrode for external connection included in the circuit structure (for example, refer to Patent document 1) are arranged thereon is known. Such a conductive contact unit includes a plurality of conductive contacts, a conductive contact holder that houses the conductive contacts at certain positions, and an inspection circuit that is electrically connected to the conductive contacts.
In recent years, semiconductor integrated circuits are being downsized and their operating speeds are being increased. In view of this, there is a requirement for conductive contact units that they are small and able to operate at a high-speed. Particularly, to realize a conductive contact unit for a circuit structure that is driven at high frequency, an impedance matching to match the characteristic impedance of the conductive contact, which forms a part of a transmission path, to the characteristic impedance of the circuit structure needs to be performed with good accuracy.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-124552